Never Enough
by lavenderrr
Summary: Apakah dia bener-benar mencitai diriku? [Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook / VKOOK ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tae X Kook** **Rate: M** **│ Fiction │**

.

 **.**

 **©lavenderrr**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun perusahaan. Perusahaan Catton Gayo Crops sudah berdiri selama 10 tahun, dan sampai sekarang masih tetap eksis. Perusahaan yang berada didalam mode tekstil yang memproduksi katun dan di mensupplai ke seluruh penjuru di negeri Korea Selatan.

Terlihat bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengesankan. Banyak tamu-tamu yang datang. Banyak lampu-lampu gemerlap yang memeriahkan pesta malam ini.

"Selamat Kim Taehyung, atas ulang tahun perusahaan mu, semoga di tahun ke depannya Catoon Gayo Crops tetap jaya." Ucap lelaki yang memiliki tubuh tinggi sekitar 182 cm. Ia di kenal sebagai Kim Namjoon.

"Terimakasih Hyung sudah datang ke perayaan perusahaan ku." Kim Taehyung menjawabnya dan menyabut jabat tangan yang hangat itu.

Kim Taehyung adalah sesosok pria yang sangat berprinsip, selalu mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk perusahaanya. Dirinya telah membangun perusahaanya mulai dari jatuh bangun, sampai akhirnya bisa jaya seperti sekarang. Banyak yang telah dilewati dirinya. Walaupun berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, Ayahnya tetapi dia tidak ingin bergantung oleh kedua orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook-ah, kau tahu wajahmu tampan sekali. Walaupun begitu kau memiliki wajah yang imut." Gumam wanita yang memiliki rambut terurai sepanjang bahu. Panggil saja dirinya adalah Lee Hyera. Dia terkenal di perusahaan ini, dia adalah sekretaris utama CEO di Catton Gayo Crops. Wanita ini memiliki badan yang pas, dada yang menonjol mungkin saja ukuran bra-nya sekita 38 D. Memiliki pinggul yang cukup menarik, badan yang terjaga dan kulit putih yang terawat dengan baik.

"Nde..Nunna. Gomawo, kau berlebihan Nunna."

Wanita itu mencoba mendekati Jungkook danmulai mencoba membisikkan sesuai ke teliga Jungkook, "Kapan-kapan jalanlah dengan Ku.."

Jungkook saat mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar suara dekapan kaki yang masuk kedalam suatu ruangan.

Terlihat lelaki yang memakai setelan baju yang formal mulai menjelajahi ruangan tersebut. Lelaki tersebut memiliki perawakan yang sangat pas. Badan yang tinggi, kaki yang jenjang, kulit yang berwarna sedikit _tanning,_ wajah yang begitu kharismatik, dan hidup yang berkecupan bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Ku melihatmu, di dekati oleh wanita-wanita tadi saat perayaan di perusahaan. Sepertinya kau tampak senang?" tanya pria yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook.

Bola mata Jungkook berputar, ayolah wanita-wanita itu yang mendekatinya. Memang benar pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook memang tidak bisa di hindari oleh wanita-wanita.

"Kau tahu, pesona ku memang menjelajah. Merekalah yang mendekatiku, bukan diriku yang mendekati mereka." Jungkook menjawab dengan malas.

Lelaki di depan Jungkook mulai kesal dan bergumam, "Berapa gadis yang sudah kau jelajahi?"

Jungkook merasakan ada sensasi yang berbeda saat lelaki di hadapannya berkata seperti itu. Ia merasakan bahwa suasana di ruangan ini jadi berbeda...

"Tak ada. Mereka hanya ingin mengobrol saja dengan ku. Jangan di anggap seriuslah." Jungkook mengucapkan hal itu, sambil menuju ke arah jendela. Terlihat gemerlap malam hari kota seoul dari apartemennya.

Lelaki yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua itu mencoba mendekati Jungkook, "Kau tahu sudah ku peringatkan jangan sekali-sekali melakukannya."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **PS from me:**

 **Prolog sampai disini... blm cerita kok cmn prolog doang^^**

 **saya gak tau kenapa tb2 mau bikin aja ff taekook, rencananya disini saya akan bikin karakter tae itu agak sedikit gahar (?)**

 **jungkook, hmmm mungkin karakternya gak diem kali yaa. mungkin tipenya agak ngeyel kali ya.. tp masi ga tau juga deh..**

 **mnrt kalian gmn? maaf ya kalau ada typo**

 **apa mau ttp di lanjutttin? ato akhiri?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tae X Kook** **Rate: M** **│ Fiction │**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©lavenderrr**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- flashback -**_

 _Terdengar suara dekapan kaki yang masuk kedalam suatu ruangan._

 _Terlihat lelaki yang memakai setelan baju yang formal mulai menjelajahi ruangan tersebut. Lelaki tersebut memiliki perawakan yang sangat pas. Badan yang tinggi, kaki yang jenjang, kulit yang berwarna sedikit tanning, wajah yang begitu kharismatik, dan hidup yang berkecupan bahkan lebih dari itu._

 _"Ku melihatmu, di dekati oleh wanita-wanita tadi saat perayaan di perusahaan. Sepertinya kau tampak senang? tanya pria yang empat tahun lebih tua dari dirinya._

 _Bola mata Jungkook berputar, ayolah wanita-wanita itu yang mendekatinya. Memang benar pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook memang tidak bisa di hindari oleh wanita-wanita._

 _"Kau tahu, pesona ku memang menjelajah. Merekalah yang mendekatiku, bukan diriku yang mendekati mereka." Jungkook menjawab dengan malas._

 _Lelaki di depan Jungkook mulai kesal dan bergumam, "Berapa gadis yang sudah kau jelajahi?"_

 _Jungkook merasakan ada sensasi yang berbeda saat lelaki di hadapannya berkata seperti itu. Ia merasakan bahwa suasana di ruangan ini jadi berbeda..._

 _"Tak ada. Mereka hanya ingin mengobrol saja dengan ku. Jangan di anggap seriuslah." Jungkook mengucapkan hal itu, sambil menuju ke arah jendela. Terlihat gemerlap malam hari kota seoul dari apartemennya._

 _Lelaki yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua itu mencoba mendekati Jungkook, "Kau tahu sudah ku peringatkan jangan sekali-sekali melakukannya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jangan sekali-sekali melakukannya."

"Kau akan menyesali." Gumam lelaki yang berada di belakang Jungkook.

Sungguh Jungkook, bukan tipe orang yang suka di kekang. Dia menyukai yang namanya kebebasan. Walaupun dirinya adalah tipe orang yang masuk ke dalam tipe i _ntrovert,_ tapi dirinya tidak suka kalau pergaulan tentang hidupnya harus di usik oleh orang lain. Apalagi kalau pertemanannya harus dibatasi. Orang—orang dalam kategori ini adalah orang yang dikenalinya.

"Aku tidak suka di kekang. Urus dirimu saja!" Jungkook mengatakannya dengan perlahan tapi intinya tegas.

Lelaki itu mulai melepaskan jas warna hitam yang Ia kenakan. Lalu menaruhnya di sofa dekat Jungkook berdiri.

"Kau juga tahu Jeon, bahwa aku tidak suka melihat itu."

"Dengarkan ucapan ku atau kau akan menyesalinya." Lelaki itu bediri di belakang tubuh Jungkook. Mulai meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya, "Aku tidak bisa. Tak mau." Jungkook mencoba menjawabnya. Sungguh sebenarnya dirinya lelah di perlakukan seperti ini. Kenapa harus dibatasi?

"Lalu kau inginnya seperti apa?" Ucap lelaki yang berada di belakangnya. Ia mulai memangku dagunya di pundak Jungkook. Mulai menghirup aroma tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook mulai melepaskan lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang, dan Jungkook mencoba menjawab , "Aku tidak suka di kekang. Dan kau jangan berlebihan."

"Kata siapa kau, ku kekang? Kau bisa melakukan aktifitas apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi tanpa harus bergaul dengan wanita-wanita jalang seperti itu." Ucap lelaki itu lagi.

"Ayolah, kau bohong. Kau selalu saja memata-matai ku." Jungkook menjawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Bagaimana Ia tidak kesal, lelaki yang di depannya selalu saja mengetahui keberadaannya. Dimana saja, kapan saja, dengan siapa saja.

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku capek"

"Inikah ucapan yang harus kau katakan saat kita baru saja bertemu?" ucap lelaki itu.

Jungkook kesal, mereka baru saja bertemu tapi orang di hadapannya ini malah membuatnya kesal. Dirinya jengkel mendengar ocehan dari pemuda itu. Sungguh dirinya ingin istirahat baru saja ia balik selasai dari tugas jaga malam di rumah sakitnya, dan sekarang ada orang yang menggangu istirahatnya.

Jungkook hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan berucap, "Temui aku lain kali aku lelah.."

"Lagipula, kau datang ke pesta kemarin? Bukankah kau bilang masih ada dinas malam?" Lelaki itu terus saja berbicara.

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku, tapi malah datang dengan orang lain. Lucu sekali, Jeon." Lelaki itu tetap meberikan pertanyaan kepada Jeon Jungkook. Sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jeon Jungkook. Tatapannya meminta jawaban yang jelas dari tindakkan yang dilakukan Jeon Jungkook.

"Ish! Urus saja sana dirimu. Jangan usik aku berisik" Jungkook mulai meninggalkan ruang tamu, meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri. Masa bodo, dirinya tidak mengurusi orang itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya. Sungguh dirinya sangat lelah, mau tidur tapi malah di usik.

Lelaki di belakang hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "Kau akan menyesalinya. Sudah berapa kali ku ucapkan?"

"Kau tak mengerti peringatan itu?"

"Baiklah akan ku buat kau mengerti perkataan ku."

Lelaki yang berada di belakang dari Jungkook mulai menarik lengan Jungkook. Kemudian dirinya menarik Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Yak! Bedebah! Aku lelah!"

"SHIT!" semua ucapan kasar di keluarkan dari mulut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Jeon Jungkook disuruh untuk mendeskripsikan lelaki yang berada didekatnya sungguh mungkin sulit di deskripsikan... Lelaki itu adalah Kim Taehyung, yang di ingatnya adalah... Lelaki ini sangat keras kepala, posesif, selalu ingin dituruti. Dan satu hal lagi, dia adalah orang yang 'Gengsi-an'. Walaupun dia memiliki kekurangan tapi ada satu hal yang aku sukai dari dirinya yaitu...

.

.

 _Jungkook kadang-kadang berfikir apakah yang mereka lakukan benar? Dirinya tahu, bahwa dirinya tidak boleh melakukan hal ini. Dirinya berada di dalam lingkaran semu. Lingkaran yang harus di jauhi oleh dirinya. Tapi dirinya merasa sulit untuk keluar dari lingkaran tersebut, sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam kumparan lingkaran itu. Dan dirinya sedang mencoba untuk keluar dari lingkaran tersebut, tapi dirinya masih bimbang..._

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, kamu tidak ingin mandi?" terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Terlihat Taehyung yang selesai mandi setelah melakukan hal 'intim' mereka. Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih mengalung di lehernya. Dirinya hanya menggunakan celana boxer tanpa menggunakan pakaian atas.

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang masih tertidur dengan posisi terlentang di atas ranjang. Kondisi Jungkook masih polos, tanpa ada satu helai bahanpun yang menutupi badannya.

Jungkook bergumam lelah, "Nanti saja." Sebenarnya lelah sekali karena setelah melakukan seks bersama Kim Taehyung, pasti orang yang paling lelah adalah dirinya.

Taehyung menghampiri ranjang, dan mulai mengelus rambut Jungkook, "Uhm? Mandilah.. Bukankah tidak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

"Aku bilang nanti." Ucap Jungkook cepat.

Kim Taehyung berbicara sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook, "Mandilah nanti kamu ketiduran."

"Aku bilang nanti, Hyung!" Jungkook kesal karna di ganggu tidurnya. Lelah sekali badannya setelah melakukan malam yang panjang dengan manusia yang sangat maniak dengan tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin copot bokongnya.

Jungkook ingat bahwa tadi, Taehyung mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole Jungkook. Dan si bastard Kim itu tidak membersihkannya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bangun mengeluarkan cairan itu dari holenya. Terlalu bersemangat sekali tadi untuk mengimbangi partnernya, sampai sekarang rasanya Ia tidak punya kekuatan lagi.

"Jungkook-ah"

"YAK! Ini gara-gara kau, Bedebah! Bokongku masih sakit dan punggungku juga!"

"—dan sekarang aku tidak bisa bergerak!" Jungkook meneriaki lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Kim Taehyung mencoba sabar, Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook pasti akan marah-marah setiap disuruh mandi setiap setelah melakukan rutinitas bersama dirinya. Kim Taehyung mulai mendekati mulutnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jungkook, "Jika kau lelah.. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggendongmu ke kamar mandi? Lalu aku akan memandikan mu, Sayang" Ucapnya sambil menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Jungkook langsung kaget. Bagaimana tidak seorang Kim Taehyung akan menandikannya adalah hal yang buruk.

"Yak! Aku tak mau!" kesal Jungkook.

"Mengesalkan sekali si kau!" ucap Jungkook lagi. Kesal sekali selalu diganggu. Padahal dirinya ingin tidur.

"Selalu saja begini! Padahal aku lelah tapi kau tetap memaksaku! Ku tuntut kau!" Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Jeon Jungkook.

Terlihat lelaki yang hanya menggunakan boxer saja di atas ranjang hanya tertawa. Dan menonjolkan senyuman yang sangat indah di wajahnya, "Kau mau menuntut ku apa? Aku tak masalah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Akan ku berikan untukmu.." ucap lelaki itu sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak mengerti, padahal dirinya selalu kadar dengan lelaki ini. Tapi Kim Taehyung masih tetap sabar. Dirinya merasa apakah ini jalan yang benar yang di laluinya.. "Ish! Tak usah di bahas. Aku mau tidur.."

* * *

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **thanks for review :)**


End file.
